1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, in particular to an electronic component using a ceramic material.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Many of electronic components such as a capacitor and inductor using a ceramic material have constitution that is provided with an element assembly composed of a ceramic material, an internal electrode provided inside the element assembly, and an external electrode provided on the surface of the element assembly so as to be connected with the internal electrode. For the electronic components, conventionally, methods have been studied for inhibiting cracks etc. of the element assembly that occur due to the difference between physical properties of the element assembly and the external electrode.
For example, JP-A-11-219849 describes that, in a laminated ceramic capacitor being an example of the electronic component having the aforementioned structure, an external electrode is given a three-layer structure provided with a first to third electroconductive layers from the element assembly side, wherein a layer including a resin component is provided as a second electroconductive layer and joining strength between respective layers is set in a predetermined range. In the laminated ceramic capacitor, due to the absorption of external force by the second electroconductive layer, etc., cracks in the element assembly tend to occur hardly.